My Adventure: a FMA story
by Sarah132cs
Summary: Hey I just thought to let you know I don't own F.M.A. and I would like to Think Chibi Spitfire for all the help so far. and it is only as good as it is because she helped me a lot. And please Review but be nice about it. If you don't like it then don't read it! that is plain enough to understand. it is Rate M.. because their is foul languge and Adult stuff in it & love Maybe Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 part 1 of = ****_The Bag of stone's and Meeting Truth _**

It had started off as a pretty normal day for me, as usual I was walking home from my job at the hospital when my thoughts began to turn to one of my all-time favorite things, anime and fanfiction. I've always had a great love for these things because I had always wanted to be in one of those fantastic worlds and be one of these amazing characters that I so love.

Before I knew it, I had somehow ended up at the beach right next to the "Haunted Cave" which is normally off limits, especially during the nights of the full moon.

Legend had it that anyone who came to this cave during nights of the full moon who were over the age of 20 would wind up dead, and those under the age of 20 would disappear, never to be seen or heard from again. So far, there have been 25 deaths and 12 disappearances and none of those who had disappeared had ever been found. No trace of them, no body or even the scene of a crime to be found.

I bit my lip thinking of my best friend who had disappeared during the last full moon. She had come out here knowing she shouldn't and right before she disappeared, she had left me an e-mail behind.

"Adventure is calling for me! It shouldn't be too long now!"

I had no idea what she meant then, and to this day I still have no clue what she could have possibly meant.

For the past several days, I keep finding myself at this beach right next to the cave, and I found myself asking myself... Why? Why does this place keep drawing me in?

I had to force myself to leave, to head back home but the moment I was at home, I found myself packing several items in a bag. For some reason, camping sounded really fun right then and I couldn't talk myself out of it. I just knew for some reason I had to do this tonight and it couldn't wait a minute longer.

I packed some essentials, such as food, water, clothes, and money in case I needed to buy anything that I hadn't already packed. I decided to pack a few other things, my drawing book, as well as some books on alchemy that I had found online thanks to my avid love of FullMetal Alchemist.

I headed for the door, turning around to give a long look at my home. For some reason, I knew something would happen tonight. What that was, I had no idea, but I was ready no matter what. And with that, I locked the door behind me, heading out into the darkness of the night.

okay just so you know I had help with this from a friend named **Chibi Spitfire**she is a author on aswell She has been a great help. And I like to give her a big thanks for the help.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2 of = _The Bag of stone's and Meeting Truth_

I left my home, my steps bringing me back to the "Haunted Cave." A shiver suddenly raced up my spine, but I managed to shrug it off, forcing myself to once again enter. I walked forward, continuing on until I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. Turning to face the object, I found it was an ornate and intricate locket, a red-silver glow emanating off it.

I couldn't stop myself, it was just so beautiful that I had to reach out and touch it, to hold it even if just for a few seconds. The moment I leaned down to reach for it, it seemed as though the locket literally jumped into my hands, but that couldn't be possible... Right?

It was odd but I decided not to think anymore of it as I now held the locket in my grasp, but almost the moment I stood to my feet, I instantly felt dizzy and weak. My eyes felt heavy and I had to force myself to sit before I collapsed. With each passing second, my eyes kept growing heavier and heavier until finally I closed them and fell asleep.

"I'm going on an adventure..." These words kept sounding in my head, over and over until I finally found myself once again awake.

I sat up quickly, looking all around and my eyes snapped open. Where... Where was I? All I saw was nothingness, it was so quiet, so bright and white all around me.

"H-Hello?" I managed to force myself to call out, unsure just what I would find.

Shaking my head once, I forced myself to my feet in order to see where exactly I was, but all I could see was that I was in a seat of complete nothingness. "Just great," I mumbled under my breath.

Just as I turned around, I found myself face first with a large gate, and sitting in front of the gate... My eyes widened, my mouth taking on an o shape.

"No way," I whispered softly, taking a few steps forward. I remembered seeing this being in FullMetal Alchemist, and it just couldn't be who I thought it was.

"You're Truth!"

The faceless being tilted its head to one side, a slow grin making its way across its face. "You're very perceptive aren't you, little mortal?"

This had to be a dream, yeah that was it! All a crazy, messed up dream! And if this was a dream... "I'm going to call you Minori!" I nodded my head once, deciding that since this was my dream that I could do as I pleased.

Truth/Minori slowly tilted its head to the other side, watching me as though studying me in silence. "You've managed to find the Gate, if you wish to pass through, what will be your toll?" The grin suddenly appeared again as Minori beckoned me forward. Something suddenly told me that this wasn't a dream like I had originally thought...

My feet moved of their own accord and I bit my lip, and before I could stop myself I found myself speaking. "I'll give you my life... By that, I mean all my memories, my friends and family from this world. I want to be completely erased from this world, like I never was here to begin with."

Upon hearing the request, Truth stayed silent before it began to cackle softly, then speaking up again. "An interesting request, but to be able to perform such a feat, you will no longer be what you once were. You will no longer be mortal."

My eyes flew open. What was that supposed to mean?

"You will be completely unmade, only to be created as a new being. A Homunculus... Yes, that would fit you very nicely I believe."

Before I even knew what was happening, the gate opened, slowly dragging me forward.

"Good luck to you, Angel. You're definitely going to need it." And again Truth/Minori began to cackle maniacally, but I could do nothing to respond. I found myself falling forward, falling, falling, falling...

I couldn't take it back, I couldn't stop it, and just before I completely blacked out I could have sworn I heard a soft voice calling out to me in a whisper.

"Sorry..."

Everything went black after that.

Okay I forgot to say I don't own F.M.A and I also want to thank Chibi Spitfire for the help once again and please let me know what you think but please be nice about it.


	3. Chapter 2

I groaned as I slowly woke up, eyes blinking as I quickly screwed my eyes shut once again upon find it was bright and sunny from where I lay. My ears perked up at hearing something, something that sounded like rushing water... A river possibly?

Something was very wrong though, I knew that much to be certain. I realized that I was inside a cave and try as I might, I couldn't see a river in my direct view. Maybe it was outside the cave and...

That's when it hit me. I had met a being known only as Truth and now, now I found myself in a place I wasn't all too sure where it was. And when I tried to remember more, I found I couldn't remember anything about my life whatsoever, except for the fact that I somehow knew I wasn't truly part of this world that I was now in. One thing I could remember though, was a fascination I had with something known as FullMetal Alchemist.

I blinked before shaking my head once. Alchemy... That one word was something that struck a chord with my subconscious. But then I remembered something else, something that Truth had mentioned.

"_You will no longer be mortal." _

What exactly was that supposed to mean? Slowly my eyes widened at the implications. No, no no no! Please tell me he didn't! I began to panic, fear settling over my entire being. I had to find out for sure, and the only way to truly know just what had happened was to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes a little at a time to get them use to the light, but the sun was still too bright and my hand moved to cover my eyes in an effort to block out some of this light. My eyes snapped open upon finding that it wasn't a hand that I had been expecting to find, but rather it was the hand of a child!

I quickly jumped to my feet, making my way out of the cave and toward the river that I had heard earlier. I had to take a deep breath in order to control my shaky nerves, but when I looked down into the clear crystal waters... I was met with the reflection of a young girl, possibly around twelve years old. The face looking back at me had bright snow-white hair with blue and ruby red streaks running through the white locks.

What really struck me was the fact that her eyes were two different colors, one a deep blue while the other was a deep green, and the face was also slightly tanned. Reality began to sink in that this girl was in fact really me. I reached a hand up and gently touched my cheek, and sure enough the girl reached her hand up as well.

I looked down to see just what I was wearing, seeing that I was now wearing black cargo pants with red chains hanging off the sides. The shirt I was wearing was a black tube top along with a long white coat that had a red hood. When I looked down though, I found the locked that I had found around my neck... I frowned. This locket, why did I remember finding this locket?

Gently I touched the locket before growling lowly in frustration, fingers moving to tug at my hair in frustration. "What the heck is this?! What is going on and why do I feel like I'm going insane?! Gah!" I turned around and kicked at a stray rock out of anger. "Why can't I remember my name and why can I only remember random weird things?!"

I felt myself growing angrier and angrier when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain erupt from my back. I cried out from the pain and fell to my hands and knees, feeling some sort of something protruding through my back. Slowly I turned my head, eyes widening as I saw a pair of white wings with golden feathers sprouting out of my back.

Suddenly I remembered something else... "Angel. That's my name now, isn't it?" It looked like I now knew why Truth had given me that name. But now... "How do I get rid of these things?" I murmured to myself. After all, I couldn't very well walk around with wings without getting a few odd stares.

But as soon as I mentioned this, the wings slowly moved against my back and slowly slipped under my skin again, now seemingly gone. Odd... But I shook those thoughts off before turning and walking in the opposite direction. I had to find answers and one place kept repeating itself in my mind.

It was time to go to the place called Central.

A/N : Please review and I would like to give a special thank you to my Beta for helping me with this story :) so thanks Chibi Spitfire your one of the best Betas I have ONE! and thank you for helping me with My F.M.A story thanks! Please Review and be nice! but blunt and truthful but still NICE!


End file.
